My Life, The Fairy Tale
by forestofgreenjello
Summary: I'm average. That's all I ever have been, and that's all I ever will be. Or at least, I thought so until the day an owl flew in my kitchen window...
1. Authoresses Note

Authoresses Note: This is my first fanfic, so I don't know if it's any good...it's about an OC, and the story revolves around her; her friends, her world, and everything from her point of view. She does fall for someone, but whether or not this person is her true love remains a mystery (even to me).

One problem I've been having: I can't think of a name for her. I must have come up with a million names, but none seem quite right for her. This is where you guys come in. If you can, please leave me a review with any names suggestions. I have a decent name that I'm thinking of using, but if you think of one, let me know, and I'll see if it's what I'm looking for. The character is a 15 year old girl who will be (hopefully) smart, funny, interesting, somewhat unsure of herself, slightly overdramatic, stubborn, compassionate, has experienced her share of pain, and is NOT a Mary-Sue (I think).

Another thing: what's a beta? People keep saying they have one, or need one or something, and I have no idea what one is, so if anyone would be kind enough to explain it to me, I will be very grateful.

Oh, and I'm American, so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound very British-y.

That's all for now. The faster you review, the faster I can start my story.

Until Then,

Sapphire


	2. Dreaming

**My Life, The Fairy Tale**

Chapter one: Dreaming

A dream. That's all this is, just some dream. It has to be a dream because there is no way in hell that this is happening.

Honestly, I don't know how my mind creates such bizarre happenings. So far, my imagination has got me believing that over the past few weeks, I've received a letter by owl (damn thing few right into the kitchen and started pecking my head), learned I was a witch, was shipped off to England, gotten a wand (Willow, seven and a half inches, dragon blood), bought some spellbooks (one tried to chew off my arm), ran into a brick wall, come out the other side, and now I'm on a train speeding toward some school called Hogwarts where I can 'learn to channel my magical abilities'. Of all the things! Most fifteen year olds dream about hooking up with the captain of the football team, but no, I get to be a witch!

And it's roped my mom into this, too! As it turns out, my mom was one of the most highly respected witches of her time! But, then she met my dad, a muggle (wizard term for non-magical person) and once he found out what she was he left. I mean, I know it's just me and my mom, always has been, but come on? A witch? Not likely. And I grew up in America because it was Mom's dream to live her, not because she left England to get as far away as possible from the magical world she knew and once loved but had to give up so I could live a normal life as a muggle. We moved around a lot; California, Maine, New Jersey, because of her business, not to escape the owls carrying a letter inviting me to a wizarding school.

So, finally, the owl delivered its letter, only about fours years too late. I was told that everyone here started at age eleven, so I get to my old title back. The 'new kid'. I've been to a record-breaking twenty-four schools and everywhere I go it's, 'Hey, is that the new kid? Where's that girl from?' Couldn't you people at least have the decency to learn my name? I mean, do you go around calling your friends 'tall girl' or 'kid with blonde hair'? Here it's going to be no better.

But you know the worst part? The absolute, most horrible thing in this fictitious world that has taken me far away for my mom, and has been nothing but torture on me? I love it. I'm addicted to it. Reality is nothing compared to this. This is…bliss.

And if it is, if it nothing but a part of my apparently twisted subconscious? I don't ever want to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please review and I promise the chapters will get longer. I know I still haven't picked out a name; soon, I promise you. ;) 


	3. Interruptions warning: short!

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I haven't posted! Great way to start off my first fic, right? But I do have an excuse: GEPA! Its sheer hell, let me tell you. And we haven't even gotten to the actual test part yet! We've been reviewing this past week and a half …

However, speaking of reviews, I'm hoping to get some nice long ones to distract me from my oh-so-boring school work. Flames are welcome, but please be creative; if you think my writing sucks, then give me a taste of your own brilliance in a review.

I'm not going to make you wait months for new posts, but give me at least a few weeks to get my posts up. I want you to enjoy this story, so I'm doing my best to make it as good as I can. Like I said, if you hate it, tell me.

And guess what? I finally came up with a name! cue hallelujah singers All of your suggestions were great, and I'm thinking of using them for future characters. Which reminds me, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was so happy when I got home and read all the reviews you guys left. hands out cookies

Ok, enough of my useless babbling, on to the story!

Cha- (Oh yeah, some of you were wondering when this is taking place and who the romance is with; it's in Marauder time, and it's a Sirius/OC with a some L/J and maybe a little Remus/OC if I'm struck with some inspiration. That's the last interruption, I swear!)

Chapter 2: Interruptions (creative, no? please excuse my lame chapter title)

The sound of the compartment door opening snapped me out of my reverie. Someone darted into my compartment and slammed the door shut behind them, peering out the clear glass. I noticed she was breathing rather heavily.

"That'll…teach them…not to…mess with me…" The girl chuckled softly to herself, tucking a strand of auburn red hair behind her ear. Evidently, she was speaking to herself and had not realized I was there. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. She jumped and spun around,

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, I didn't know this was your compartment, I'll leave-"

"No, that's alright, you can stay." Actually, I was eager for the company; I had done enough deep thinking today already.

"Thanks," She smiled. I noticed her eyes were an uncommon shade of green. _Interesting combination, red hair and green eyes. _"I'm Lily Evans."

"Kat-...Just Kat, KatLyons."

Lily's eyes widened. "Lyons? As in the famous Auror, Demira Lyons, Lyons?"

"Oh, you mean my mom."

"She's your mother?" Lily asked, in awe.

"Um, yeah…" Was everyone going to have this reaction when I told them my name? God, I hope that; that would really get old fast. Just how famous was my mom? Lily was staring at me as though I was a god.

"Wow-" Before she had a chance to say anything else, the door flew open once more.

"EBANS!" roared a boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Chamge me back!"

"No can do, Potter." Lily replied, calmly to the very frustrated boy. "Why not get one of your best mates to do it? Or are they too doubled up in laughter to be of much help?"

The boy ignored her. I noticed that he had his hand over his nose-or rather, the place where his nose would have been if it had not just ran into the room on its own accord.

A/N: I know, I know, cliffy, sucks horriblyand unbearably short! Ok, you probably all hate me now, but please refrain from killing me until I get the next chapter up! I really meant this to be one nice, long chapter, but I have absolutely no time to write more and I felt the strongest need to post. So, I'm really sorry and I'll have more up as soon as I can (Pray for me, tomorrow's GEPA! )


End file.
